


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #01

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 开篇修罗场（越前龙牙→越前龙马←德川一矢）





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #01

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹自我满足产物  
角色属于xf，ooc属于po主  
本po嗑点及雷区烦请参看profile属性说明
> 
> Side.全年龄  
近未来半架空  
人物相关私设满天飞  
不尽严谨的军事/战争/灾害要素包含
> 
> Side.限制级  
乱来的地方纯为一秒开进里番飙车  
感情洁癖有，肉体洁癖无  
但绝不会让哥哥以外的攻君有机会上本垒  
大部分是成年车不过还是...  
双未成年偶发性行为&近亲结合警告⚠️

在南次郎夫妇失踪的第三天午夜，越前上校徇私调用舰载运输机，把他尚在军校进修的小堂弟接回了空天母舰“Dragon Fang”。一同被接来的还有与堂弟同一行动队的四位学长，以及堂弟的现任男友德川教授。

对于这种不带护卫艇的要员接送作业，上校本不该亲自跟来的。直升机副驾兼上校幕僚的少尉入江奏多略微不安的想着，时不时朝后部主舱瞄上两眼。他的顶头上司越前龙牙此刻双手抱臂，背抵左舷舱壁，军帽压过眼睑，要不是凛冽阴沉的气场太过令人难以忽视，入江几乎以为他只是陷在座位里补眠。毕竟，为了能从天基动能武器封锁覆盖的学院孤岛，最大限度保存有生力量地捞出他的那个宝贝弟弟，上校已经连续39个小时没合过眼了。

Beta性种的入江直觉判断出的所谓气场，自然是越前龙牙正在拼命压抑的Alpha信息素——他太累了，此前肾上腺素的剧烈分泌显著加速了呼吸频率与血液流速，使得现在的他在自我羁束时竟觉得有些力不从心。除去中学时代无甚交情的数面之缘，虽说与再见面已是上校的龙牙接触时间不过半年，入江暗忖，这位25岁的“空降”长官给他的感觉是那种——待人接物一直颇为游刃有余的人——他似乎很少会为了什么事情感到紧张，而与他对座的那位小少爷显然就是那个万中无一的例外。

机舱左侧的龙牙休息得并不安稳，他困顿不已又警觉非常，整个舱内都弥漫着他那呛得人脑仁发疼的烈酒气息，这让他对面靠在右舷座椅上的两位“要员”分外煎熬——同样身为Alpha的德川一矢面容冷峻地揽着深陷Omega发情热、似睡非醒的越前龙马。

同性相斥的不愉快只占三成原因，德川面无表情的闭目自省，更为重要的是，因为龙马的关系，自己一直对越前龙牙颇具竞争之心，而在龙牙上校根本无心掩盖信息素的这个非常时段，自己竟然产生出一种前所未有的挫败感——对方此前在面对他时，果然都处在把实力收敛至40%、不、应该是30%左右的状态吧。这让他想起自己高中时曾与之共同参加过的那次全日本青少年网球合宿，这样一个看起来满不在乎又恣心所欲的男人，却强大到能够轻易获得“暴君”平等院凤凰的青睐，当初拼到吐血才得到被对方放弃的“一军”No.4之位的自己果然还是未够班？

即使不提网球场上的慧眼识珠，如今官拜少校的平等院还曾一度担当龙牙所读军校的外聘教官，如今却甘居人下成为其直属特勤队的司令员，此次救援行动他也参与其中，现在正在飞机后舱检视伤员。在掩护运输机脱离次生重金属沙土液化地的任务中，特勤队内力量及耐力绝佳的两位——鬼十次郎中尉与大曲龙次中尉都因为驱动单兵飞行背囊进行舱外作业，而受到不同程度的高温蒸汽灼伤。

德川将飘忽在心底的不甘情绪堪堪压下，准备给怀中的少年再测一次体温，他们久握在一起的手掌攥得有些发烫，这位扑克脸的军校文化课教授便温柔俯身与少年额头相抵。比起右臂脱臼并有多处流弹擦伤的自己，龙马的状况从表面上看似乎并不糟糕，一路上都有行动队的学长及两天后姗姗来迟的他哥护着，他没受多少外伤，而未经标记的身体此刻硬抗着两股相冲的Alpha信息素，姑且算是相当温柔的一种折磨了。

可实际情况是，他的父母在三天前的“天塌”事故中下落不明，高达五千摄氏度的压缩空气将落点方圆数百公里化为烈焰地狱；而在龙牙单机带队赶来寻找他弟弟之前，龙马这边又接连是两位与他有着近十年交情的行动组学长脱队。由于天基动能武器会造成严重的次生地质灾害及液化金属下行污染，哪怕凭借远离落点的地下掩体侥幸捱过第一轮冲击，如果不能及时脱离地陷波及区，这些暂时生还者的“72小时内推定存活率”也是几乎为零。

这些因素的叠加无疑给龙马造成巨大的精神打击，那两个学长平时总是吵个不停，却在保护自己的问题上达成空前一致，“都是因为我他们才……”龙马昏昏沉沉的胡思乱想着，Omega的脆弱体质极易将心理压力在生理层面病态增幅，这就导致即使只是看似平淡无奇的发情热也几乎要了他的半条命。

龙牙在整队回程前听了行动队参谋乾贞治的报告，此次上校擅作主张、未经报备的行动成功营救出包括龙马、德川以及乾贞治自己在内的六人，行动队失踪减员两人。由于当时所在区域地陷频发，自己的特勤队里又有两位同僚负伤，龙牙只得决定暂时放弃搜寻失踪者，不再多做停留，提前脱离事故区域。“一个是用发蜡梳着朝天发型的元气男，另一个是戴着绿色头巾的阴沉男是吗，有点印象，尤其是那个有活力的大胃王小子，小不点似乎跟他关系很好。”

龙牙依旧有些困倦，不过既然龙马一直发梦喊着什么阿桃学长，他还是吩咐入江紧急安排了无人机。因为行动组织仓促，空天运输机上的多功能无人机准备得并不充分，攻击驱护型倒是不少，于是只好利用有限的多功能机多次往返，分批搭载迷你救援机器人，广泛布撒在地陷封锁区，无甚希望的地毯式替龙马找人。

入江心说小少爷有点太过自责了，可能直到现在他都没有意识到，所谓的行动队通常都是安排给高官子女的亲卫队，鼎鼎大名的越前南次郎准将家的小公子肯定也不能例外。就算准将没有如此授意，院校理事会也会列出一张清单，重点标注出这又是哪家军头的子嗣、是第几层级的特殊保护对象云云。因此，除了与少年自中学时代起就交情深厚，这些学长本来就同时肩负少年在校时期的秘密保镖之责。

既然安排手下做事了龙牙也不好再继续假寐，他看了一眼依旧烧得迷迷糊糊的龙马，视线扫过紧紧环抱住少年的德川，稍显不耐地解开了身上骑兵斗篷的束领扣。这是高级将官统一配发的制式外衣，提前送到他这个中阶校官手里，似乎在暗示“五摄政”给他的晋升令将不日下达，毕竟空天母舰的最高司令至少也得官拜准将头衔。龙牙起身离开座位，表情微妙的将斗篷扔给德川，由于内衬添加了石墨烯材料，这件斗篷控温性能极好，对方默不做声的将深黑布料裹在龙马身上，随即把少年搂得更紧。

但德川并没有给龙马做一个让他此刻可以好受一些的临时标记，一则因为少年一直以来对于标记的抗拒态度，更重要的是，他还没有自大到试图在对面那位来回踱步、面色不善的上校眼皮底下，往他宝贝弟弟的后颈处咬上一口。虽然只是顺带，怎么说自己的命也是这位上校大人救下来的。德川决定静观其变，看看如果龙马的状态变得更加糟糕时，上校会作何打算。


End file.
